Cause And Effect
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: In some ways, Ukitake was like a ripple. Always surging forward, affecting and moving everything that stood around him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**I have purposely chosen these people to reflect about Ukitake because one way or other, whether clearly indicated or simply implied in the anime/manga, these people have some sort of relationship or connection with Ukitake. So hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Cause And Effect**

Jyuushiro Ukitake.

He was quite an extraordinary man, Yamamoto had noted, as he watched the young man practiced his kido spells and swordsmanship.

There was something about the young man that one could not help but like him. He brought with him a comforting and reassuring aura wherever he went, happily willing to share it with anyone who he came across. He was always acquiescent to sit down and listen to the worries and troubles of others, even of his sempai and elders. He might be weak in health, but his unnaturally large heart always did make up for it.

Even then, he knew that Ukitake was destined for greatness. Men like him don't come every generation. When they did, the world would be shaken and be forced to turn in a new way. And Ukitake had yet to prove him wrong.

When he and Shunsui first became gained their zanpakuto, he couldn't have been any more prouder. The day when he finally presented them with their captain haori and declared them the first captains of Soul Society, he beamed as any parent would. As he watched they grow and thrive over time, he absently smiled at their petty pranks and jokes they pulled during their days at the academy.

If he would ever have likened his subordinates as his sons, Ukitake would be considered one of them.

o – o – O – o – o

Neither of them were quite sure how they met. But when they did, they both simultaneously knew there was a connection formed between them. Whether it was Ukitake getting sick on the first day of class or he got caught falling asleep during a lecture after he was harassing some female students, Shunsui was thankful.

Ukitake didn't judge himself because of his status, his appearance or his abnormal, slightly batty personality and quirks. He was patient when Shunsui rambled on and on about any pretty girl his sights were set on at the time. He laughed at Shunsui's silly antics, finding them more amusing than stupid. He aided in the clusters of pranks set by Shunsui, even helping them get out of some sticky situations with clever excuses made up at the last minute.

And Shunsui always returned the favor. By some miraculous means, he could always tell when something had happened to Ukitake and rush to the Thirteenth Division to carry his friend to the Fourth Division. Then, he would somehow find the time to visit the Fourth Division when Ukitake was sick. He cooked lots and lots of food for him whenever he managed to discover a recipe, though he was a terrible cook.

They were inseparable. Always found joking around by his favourite cherry blossom tree. Or by the lake where Ukitake loved to kick the waters. They were a team, invincible and undefeated. Managing to even challenged the General Captain Genryuusai and lived to tell the tale afterwards. They were the best of friends. It would be almost impossible to find another like theirs. One that lasted for so long and still remained so strong till this day.

There were some that didn't understand how they could stand each other. Ukitake was studious, where he was lazy. Shunsui was flirtatious while he was chaste. They, in some ways, were like fire and water, heads and tails, west and east. But there was the balance between them, a line that somehow formed over his craziness, his logic, his perception, his kindness. It meshed together so neatly and so frightfully that it just happened. And they wouldn't trade it for the world.

Because brothers would never do that.

o – o – O – o – o

Hitsugaya never had a father.

He was an orphan, abandoned and forgotten. He was scorned and teased by others, called a filthy brat, an uneducated one. All because he had grew up in Rukongai. He was different and in the world of the elite, it wasn't a good thing.

Forced to grow up and mature quicker than his age would have required, he rose up in the ranks, becoming a captain before anyone knew it. Even so, people still looked down on him. But no matter how they whispered or questioned him, there was one person who supported him all this time.

Ukitake took it personally on himself to become friends with him, popping seemingly out of nowhere to "assist" him. He'd even somehow, somewhere managed to come into his office (he suspected Matsumoto lent a hand), eagerly awaiting to lend a listening ear to his problems if he had any. He always pushed a colorfully wrapped piece of candy into his hand and slipped dozens more into his other hand. Ukitake always had a nose to stick into his business and would casually chatter away about his own matters, as if he and Hitsugaya were the closest of buddies.

For some time, it was absolutely frustrating and irritating. He wasn't a kid for goodness' sake! He was a captain and he didn't need any reminders of being related to the word "childish". But after a long while, he began to fully appreciate Ukitake's antics. He liked to have a nice, quiet talk with one of the oldest captain in Soul Society after all the paperwork. To his surprise, candy was an excellent remedy after a long day's hard work. And it was quite fascinating listening to Ukitake reminiscing of the old days and ancient battles of the past, as much as he wouldn't like to admit it.

Albeit the annoyance, Hitsugaya now knew what it was like to have a father.

o – o – O – o – o

Despite all her care and knowledge, Unohana was still unable to cure his sickness.

Whenever Ukitake returned to the Fourth Division, his ailment defeating him, often supported by another, it would pain her to see him suffer at her insufficiency and incompetence. Her shame and guilt at another defaulted medication would rise in her, threatening to break her heart. There were times that she wondered if he bitterly hated her for failing to spare him from the pain that coursed like fire within him, searing at everything that barely held it together. And yet, if he was conscious at the time, Ukitake would raise his head and smile weakly at her, apologizing for bothering her once again.

At that time, she didn't understand why he always smiled. He smiled if he was sad or disappointed, annoyed or surprised, but especially when he was happy. He even smiled as he coughed, tremors racking harshly through his body, killing him from the inside out. Exactly what kind of smile it was, Unohana couldn't quite understand it. It wasn't the sad, pitying kind nor was it the optimistic, satisfied one. As much as she studied and inspected Ukitake, she continued to come to the same conclusion each time:

His smile was simply a smile. An everyday smile from an average man.

One day, she decided to ask him why he continued to smile even as his illness brutally scourged through him. " Because each smile might be my very last," Ukitake had told her. With another smile of course. " If I were to die, I want to die smiling."

She couldn't resist smiling in reply.

Because he _was_ the smile on her face.

o – o – O – o – o

After a while, Ichigo didn't really think about how he left Rukia and the rest of his friends' lives behind in the hands of a man whom he barely knew, only on the word of Yoruichi.

Rukia's brother was there and he wouldn't put it past him to attack the others if they stood between him and Rukia. Ganju was already badly injured and not even conscious at the moment. Hanataro, who wasn't even a fighter, walked forward, willing to shield Rukia with his body, even though he barely knew them. And Rukia - she was in the most vulnerable position and he wasn't going to let her fight if he could help it.

In any other situation, he would have rushed back to the bridge, whether or not he was semi-conscious or not, whether or not it was too late. He would have fought with Yoruichi and wouldn't hesitate to fight her too if she was going to stop him, despite knowing the difference in abilities between them.

But he didn't. After Yoruichi calmly told him that a man called Ukitake was there, he stopped fighting and listened to her, not thinking of rescuing Rukia or any of his friends for once.

Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on why he had trusted this stranger to look after Ganju, Hanataro and most importantly, Rukia, in the presence of Byakuya. Maybe it had to do with Yoruichi convincing him. Perhaps it was that Ukitake did not try to attack him or even accuse him of infiltrating Soul Society.

But whatever the reason, he was glad to have Ukitake as a comrade.

o – o – O – o – o

Being born in Rukongai, Sentaro had dealt with and endured much scorn and insult when he first became a shinigami. Many wouldn't take him seriously and would only sneer at him if he tried to make a statement. Even when he shouted and bellowed out at them, they simply laughed and walked away. Despite finally becoming a shinigami by his own right, they continued to tease him mercilessly and suggested that he cheated.

But on his first day in the Thirteenth Division, this man greeted him with a huge smile and vigorously shook his hand, amiably asking him how was his day and the sort. So that was how he came face to face with his new captain.

When his superior humiliated him, commenting that his stupidity must be from growing up in Rukongai, his face burned with anger and shame. But Ukitake stepped in, scolding his superior for saying such things, his face stern. Then, he turned to Sentaro and told him that one's heritage doesn't matter. What does matter is what one would do with it.

During one particular battle, Ukitake spectacularly leaped to his aid when a wild Hollow almost bit his head off when he slipped in the mud. He didn't even yelling at him for incompetence or for his clumsiness. Instead, he concernedly asked him if he was all right, did he sustain any injuries. Then, Ukitake clapped a hand to his shoulder and said that he could and would do better next time.

Even though he was now the third-seat, Ukitake never did ceased to be his protector.

o – o – O – o – o

Kaien was rather surprised when Ukitake asked _him_ of all people to be his new vice captain. This was _the_ Ukitake Jyuushiro he was talking about.

In his opinion, there were several others who qualified much better than him. And yet, Ukitake insisted, visiting him daily at his mansion, popping in without warning with loads and loads of lavishing gifts to bribe him with. Finally, he gave in.

Everyday, he would learn something new about the man. How his favourite food was ohaji, a sweet snack made of rice and red bean paste. How he was the oldest of five brothers and two sisters, essentially raising them by himself. How he and Captain Shunsui would play endless pranks on Captain-Commander Genryuusai back in their days at the academy.

To this day, it wasn't a regret. He would leap unhesitatingly to Ukitake's aid during and after battle. As soon as he heard the hoarse cough tickling Ukitake's throat, he would run through the entire Division to get medicine or a cup of water. Whenever Ukitake was sick in bed, he would bear the greater brunt of the paperwork without complaint. But he didn't mind.

This was for the man he would gladly call captain.

o – o – O – o – o

It was undeniable that Ukitake liked to talk and Byakuya would simply listen to him. Whenever he got the chance, Ukitake would head over to the Sixth Division and chattered away about nothing in particular with such enthusiasm and cheerfulness that the normally cold and quiet Division was filled with activity and liveliness. Without much choice, Byakuya would be forced to listen to Ukitake's cheerful antics and the excited, eager participation of his subordinates.

There were times when Ukitake would specifically go to his office and flourish a bottle of sake in front of him, always with a jolly smile on his face, trying to persuade him to take a break. Then, he usually got distracted by the cherry blossoms planted outside Byakuya's office and start babbling about how beautiful and well cared for it was. Since it was rude to either ignore or brush aside his sempai, Byakuya would have to listen.

When he was finally convinced to stop with his work, Ukitake would drag him outside, to the busiest streets and restaurants for a meal, because Ukitake was always hungry. They would always stop at the noisiest, most infuriating restaurant, which also happened to be Ukitake's favourite place to eat. There, Ukitake would chat and converse with him between mouthfuls of food. And no matter how loud or crowded the little restaurant was, Ukitake's voice would be the only thing he could listen to.

As soon as Ukitake was satisfied, they would leave the rowdy restaurant and before they parted ways, he would beam at Byakuya, shaking his hand earnestly, prattling on about the deliciousness of the food, current events, future visits to the Kuchiki household, any considerations for joining the Shinigami Men's Association and whatever he felt that was important enough to talk about. Even as Byakuya began to walk away, Ukitake would continue to yell goodbye at his back, waving furiously, a bright smile still fastened on his face. Of course, Byakuya has no choice but to listen.

Back in his cold, lonely office, he would sit and remember Ukitake's words, running them through his memory, marveled at the majesty and precision of them all. He spoke soft, then loud, with passion, with strength, carefully choosing his words, pausing often to be able to convey his tales in perfection for his listener.

He liked to think Ukitake as the voice that saved him from the swallowing, all consuming silence.

o – o – O – o – o

It wasn't hard for Kiyone to become lost in his eyes and mesmerized by his charming smile. His kindness towards her warmed her from the inside out, the heat flowing out to the very tips of her fingertips and toes.

For the first few weeks, she couldn't bear looking at him or even stay in the same room as him. Whenever she tried to speak to him, her throat would become dry and constricted, her tongue stiff and swollen, lips unwilling to move. Whenever he spoke to her, her heart went wild, ready to burst out of her chest. It was nearly unbearable to be near him and yet, she endured this agony to get closer to him.

There were times when she believed that he knew. He was kind, patient and understanding. He never mocked her for it. He respected her as a shinigami and her abilities as an individual being. He never took her for an idiot when she started blushing or when she stuttered like a gulping fish.

Now, she had gotten over her infatuation. It no longer hurt to be in the same room as him. She could speak to him without feeling shy or embarrassed and he could speak to her without her heart beating rapidly. She could talk to him without enduring the pressing fear of talking to a _captain_, the beasts among beasts, a monster known to monsters.

Still, Kiyone would not forget him as her first real crush.

o – o – O – o – o

The first time Rukia met with her new captain Ukitake Jyuushiro, she immediately felt comforted.

Kaien often spoke proudly of his captain, though occasionally making a snide remark once in a while. Even her brother Byakuya regarded him rather highly and she repeatedly saw him wandering leisurely in the hallways of the Kuchiki House.

Aside from being her captain and leader, it was also his job to teach her. He was her instructor, the one who gently pointed out her mistakes, the one who helped her improve her skills as a shinigami.

He was the one who taught her about making friends when Kaien was gone on a mission and she was too stubborn to speak to anyone else. He was the one who taught her about pride when Kaien fought against the Hollow and kept a firm grip on her shoulder as she gasped in worry. He was the one who taught her to cry after Kaien's funeral and finally, she cried and cried and he simply held her.

After all these years, he had always been a teacher to her.

o – o – O – o – o

Aizen idly fingered one of the chess pieces before him. Interestingly, one of his previous allies who dared confront him was Ukitake himself.

He heard of the man back in his days of a young shinigami. What he was capable of. What he could do if angered. What he would do to him now.

But from what he knew, Ukitake was a foolish man. A simpleton who believed that he could change the world with kind acts alone. He would submerse himself in lower ranks, barely telling the difference between them, without any respect for the captain haori on his back. He saw them as people, as friends and comrades, not as pawns or useful tools. He believed himself to be wholly pure and good, even scolding him as if he had the right to, as Aizen rose towards the sky. The arrogance of that man!

Yet, Ukitake was not someone to be trifled with. He had seen his power and his skills, observed them from a distance, carefully memorizing all the details that might help him defeat him. And he wasn't all that pleased when he knew that Ukitake had tricks up his sleeve that could leave the hair at the back of his neck prickling.

His frail appearance shouldn't be taken for granted as he could be frightfully quick and swift, swinging down his blade in deadly precision. His outer kind and benevolent features are but the fatal mistake that left his opponents dead and lying on the ground, wondering how they could have possibly underestimating him. His cheerful smile is the deceiving factor and his clear eyes are a mask hiding his thoughts and emotions.

That man was not an enemy that he would wish to have.

o – o – O – o – o

Truth to be told, Hanataro at first didn't understand why Jyuushiro Ukitake was captain. The man was clearly unwell; it doesn't take a Fourth Division officer to see it.

For many days, for many years on end, Ukitake was often carried by his frantic subordinates or an utterly calm Shunsui Kyoraku to the Fourth Division, his skin the color of paper, blood smearing his clothing and trickling from his mouth. Sometimes, he would be conscious, trying to wipe the blood from his mouth, trying to apologize for the inconvenience. Sometimes, he would be unconscious, too motionless as if dead.

He could see the dark shadows under Ukitake's eyes, his skin almost as pristine as his hair. Anyone could tell that he wasn't fully recovered from his last attack. Hanataro was one of the officers treating the ill captain a few nights ago. He had been watching Captain Unohana tend Ukitake with the uttermost gentleness and he understood why. That night (like many other nights), Ukitake was deathly still, his breath shuddering and uneven, his face sweaty and paler than snow, cheeks burning with fever. It seemed that nothing but thin, frail sticks that were his bones held up the figure underneath his clothes.

And yet, now Ukitake stood before him, calm and commanding, as if no illness could ever defeat him. The very air trembled and bowed at his feet. His voice was soft, yet compelling and strong. His white hair wavered in the air, as if they were dancing about. Even the terrifying captain Kuchiki Byakuya stopped from killing Ganju and quietly obeyed his commands. Hanataro found that he could breath easily again, that the air was no longer as suffocating and stiffening.

Though still laden with Captain Byakuya's reitsu, he couldn't remove his eyes from the man who once laid on the hospital beds, deathly ill and almost (but not) defeated.

Like a tender white lily enduring through the coldest and bitterest of nights.

o – o – O – o – o

The first time she had met him was the day when her brother Kaien had become his Vice Captain.

The man that presented the Vice Captain badge to Kaien was one that had the appearance of a youthful one, though white-haired and rather sickly looking. When he walked, he walked as a man would who had seen much and dealt with much. When he spoke, he spoke with wisdom and grace, a friendly tone chirping in his kind voice. She heard her brother speak highly of him, mentioning the amazing deeds he had done. Kaien excitedly spoke about Ukitake as if he were a hero and great legend of old.

A few days after Kaien's funeral, he came to their home. At first, she wanted to rage at him, slam the door in his face and tell him to go away, why didn't you save him, some hero you are. But at the sight of his solemn face, she didn't have the heart to turn him away.

She let him in and brought him to one of the rooms. They sat and she took the time to scrutinize him. He appeared young and old, his youthful face lined with remorse, heavy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He explained then, the details of what happened that night. He sounded tired, most likely from repeating the tale over and over. And she listened. A single tear trickled down his face as he apologized to her for causing Kaien's death and his inability to stop Kaien indirectly caused his other subordinate, Kuchiki Rukia, to do the deed for him.

As he left, Kuukaku realized something.

He was only human.


End file.
